1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector assembly, and more particularly to an electrical connector assembly with a clip for securing an electronic package mounted within the socket assembly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Electrical connectors typically used for electrically connecting an electronic package and a printed circuit board generally comprise an insulative housing, a plurality of contacts received in the insulative housing and a fasten device. The fasten device comprises a stiffener, a load plate pivotally mounted to one end of the stiffener and a lever pivotally mounted to the other end of the stiffener. The load plate is adapted to press the electronic package toward the insulative housing and the lever is used to lock the load plate to the stiffener. However, the lever and the load plate operation need big room, so this type electrical connector can be applied to a desktop and impossible to apply to a notebook.
Notebook usually uses the other load plate to fasten the electronic package to the insulative housing as referring to FIG. 1. FIG. 1 shown a load plate 2 is substantially rectangular configuration and has two parallel plate-form springs 21 to fasten and press the electronic package mounted to the insulative housing. Because an elasticity coefficient of the parallel plate-form springs 21 is great, so they will easy deformation. Accordingly, if the load plate 2 bears bigger force, they will deformation bigger, hence, we must limit the force that exert to the load plate 2 to avoid the load plate 2 deformation.
Therefore, there is need to supply an improved electrical connector assembly with a clip mechanism.